


An Innocent Abroad

by Anonymous



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Lucius, with his wife's blessing, travels to Terre d'Ange and loves as he will.





	An Innocent Abroad

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Yuletide Treat. Happy time of year!

The letter inviting me to Montrève's wedding came at the perfect time. Helena kissed me on the cheek and said, "Go, and don't come back until you miss Lucca so badly you can taste it."

"You're sure," I said, for mayhap the dozenth time.

"I'm sure," Helena said. "We've changed the laws, so I can rule Lucca while you're away. If anyone gives me trouble, my father has been doing very well, and I can write to Claudia if I've need." 

"You are the finest of wives." I kissed her cheek.

She giggled. "I know."

***

Of Imriel's wedding, I shall say little, for there will surely be enough chronicles of it, not least the one he set out to write himself. I did, however, make the acquaintance of his fascinating cousin, Mavros Shahrizai, during the festivities.

He looked, at first, a great deal like Montrève himself - I heard eventually that all the Shahrizai are said to have a certain similarity of look - but I quickly picked out differences: Mavros's brows arched where Imriel's went straight across, and he seemed as though he had never brooded in his life. I recalled my wife urging me to have a good time in Terre d'Ange, and smiled at him.

"I hear it is your first time visiting Terre d'Ange," Mavros said, in delightfully accented Caerdicci. "We must take you to the Night Court! Which house would be your pleasure, my lord da Lucca?"

"Is there a house that caters to -" I didn't know how to say it politely. "- well, buggery?"

Mavros roared with laughter and clapped me on the back. "All of them, my friend! Any of the Thirteen will be glad to find you a man to bugger, or be buggered by. Or both!"

"That is good to know," I said, trying to hide my undignified shock and pleasure. "Then I leave it to you, my lord Shahrizai. Which House would you choose?"

"For you?" He looked me over with a disquieting thoroughness. "Tonight, I think Jasmine House. Their purview is luxurious pleasure, a good place to start."

"As you say." Then a thought occurred to me. "Do you suppose any of them speak Caerdicci?"

Mavros pondered this. "At Eglantine, certainly; at Jasmine, I am not certain. No matter; I shall teach you some important words in d'Angeline on our way, and translate for you until you tire of my company." He winked broadly.

"I thank you," I said, bowing a little, for what else could I do?

***

He did, in fact, teach me several useful d'Angeline phrases in the carriage, some of which I even thought I'd remember. When we arrived at Jasmine House, it was like some sort of a dream, with thick Akkadian carpets, beautiful hangings - and adepts. They were lined up for our perusal, lovely men and women with languid dark eyes, draped in gauzy robes that concealed only the finest details of their forms.

Mavros spoke to one of the women; the only word I understood was "Caerdicci," so I assumed he asked if any of these beautiful men shared a common tongue with me. The woman raised one hand and wavered it from side to side, then pointed at two of the younger men.

"Good news!" Mavros said, returning to my side. "These two, Alain and Étienne, speak a little Caerdicci - not a great deal, you understand, but enough, I should think, for your purposes."

"And what if I wish to debate philosophy?" I asked, just to see what Mavros would say.

"Then I'd better continue to keep you company," Mavros said lightly. "Is that how one performs the _arousement_ in Lucca?"

"Oh, yes," I said, "it's practically required."

Mavros chuckled. "Good to know. So, have you a preference between the two?"

I looked between the two adepts. They were of a type, one a bit taller and broader than the other, both astoundingly handsome. "I don't know," I said.

"Or the pair?" I raised my eyebrows at that, and Mavros added, "It would be no trouble."

The idea of being with not just one man, but two, was so heady I felt nearly drunk with it. "Why not, then? The pair of them!"

"That's the spirit!" Mavros held out his arms and said something in d'Angeline, then repeated it in Caerdicci: "He'll have both of you for the night!"

The young men smiled at this, and drew nearer, coming up on either side of me and taking me by the elbows. "A chamber?" one of them asked, his accent thicker than Mavros's but just as charming. "Or, you would prefer..." His Caerdicci failed him, and he gestured to one of the wall hangings and looked to Mavros for assistance.

"He wishes to know if you would prefer this assignation take place in a room, or perhaps a niche?" Mavros translated. He twitched aside the curtain, revealing a deep, cushioned corner behind it. "If you would enjoy the, ah... the perception that you might be caught, I would suggest the niches. They're most comfortable."

"No," I said quickly. It reminded me too much of Lucca, and sneaking. "A chamber would suit me."

"This way," said the other adept, pulling me gently toward a doorway. Mavros followed, closing the door behind the four of us. "What do you wish for, sir?"

I had no idea where to start. I opened and closed my mouth a few times, like a startled fish. 

"Mayhap start with kissing?" Mavros said.

"Yes," I said, relieved. "We'll start with kissing."

I have been kissed before; I have even been kissed by a d'Angeline. I mean no disrespect to Montrève when I say that his kiss was a clumsy affair compared to those the Jasmine adepts gave me. The combination nearly drove me mad, and we were all still fully clothed, or nearly so.

Then Mavros suggested, "Let them undress you," and that came to an end, their clever hands making quick work of my shirt and breeches. One adept stroked the length of my torso with the backs of his fingers, and the other pinched my nipples into peaks. 

"Sir, may we suck you?" asked the one caressing my chest.

"Yes," I said, and he bent his head to kiss the tip of my phallus, making me cry out in pleasure.

"Ah, they are skilled," Mavros said, his voice a bit husky. "Do you wish me to leave now, my lord da Lucca?"

"No," I said, mayhap too quickly. "Ah! If their Caerdicci fails them - I would - oh - prefer to remain in your comapny."

"As you wish," Mavros said. The adepts were covering me in pleasure, swirling tongues and wet mouths and tight fists, and I let my head fall back against the pillows. It gave me a clear view of Mavros, his dark blue eyes even darker in the dim lamplight, his breeches tented.

"If you'd like to -" I waved one hand towards him; one of the adepts caught it and sucked the first two fingers into his mouth, turning my sentence into a moan.

"Ah, no," Mavros said. "Thank you, but the prolonging is a spice I enjoy."

"Suit yourself," I said, tangling my free hand in the dark curls of an adept and tugging him upward for a kiss.

The other adept spoke to Mavros in d'Angeline, and Mavros chuckled and responded in the same tongue. "They wish to ride your phallus and finger your arse," Mavros explained to me. "They have oil to ease the way, and wish only to please you."

The mere thought had my bollocks tightening. "Yes," I said, breathless. "Ah! I will give such an offering to your goddess of pleasure in their names; you may tell them so."

He did, and they laughed appreciatively, and then - oh, then they had their way with me. I was not passive against the onslaught, arching my hips to chase the glorious sensations, pulling the adept astride me down to meet my thrusts, kissing whomever and whatever I could reach, but I felt carried on a wave like a leaf, overwhelmed in the best way.

As I came close to climax, again - the adepts had brought me to the brink and back, over and over - I caught Mavros's eye again. His face was intent and handsome, and when he looked back at me, I spent deep into the clench of the adept's body, the pleasure so exquisite I had to close my eyes against it.

"Thank you, thank you," I said, not sure to whom I was speaking.

The nearer adept bent to kiss me. "It was our pleasure," he said."

I tried to assist the adepts in setting the three of us and the chamber to rights, but they gently dissuaded me. They did, however, permit me to leave a generous purse in the dish shaped like a pair of cupped hands by the bedside.

In the carriage on the way back to my rooms, I felt loose-limbed and happy. Mavros nudged me. "Were you well pleased, my lord da Lucca?"

"Call me Lucius, please." I yawned jaw-crackingly. "And yes, very well pleased indeed."

"Good," he said, then added, "Lucius."

***

The next night, Mavros showed up at my door. "Lucius!" he greeted me. "Shall we visit another House of the Night Court tonight?"

"Mayhap," I said, then, boldly, "Mavros, what pleases you?"

He looked at me as though he were puzzled. "May I sit?" he asked.

"Of course." I showed him to the pair of chairs in the well-appointed sitting room Imriel had insisted I be given. He sat in one as I sat in the other, apparently at his ease, but for a crease furrowing his brow.

"I would like to know what you're asking," Mavros said frankly. "Do you wish to know which of the Night-Blooming Flowers I would prefer to pluck tonight? Or is there somewhat else?"

I sat back in my chair hard, as though I had been struck. I could feel spots of color standing out on my cheekbones. "I -"

"Ah, I do not mean to push you," Mavros said. "It is a fault of mine, to do so. I meant only..." He shrugged, palms spread. "Men please me as well as women, and I find you most intriguing, Lucius. If you wished to save your coin and entertain one another instead, I would not be displeased."

"Oh," I said, shocked anew.

"Or," Mavros said lightly, "we could play cards and drink. I've a pack and a flask in my satchel."

"I like that idea," I said, relaxing a little. Mavros passed me the flask, and I took a healthy swig of his very good brandy, then returned it. "My thanks."

Mavros drank deep, and started dealing the cards. "It is always a pleasure to drink with a friend," he said.

We played a few hands of a game I'd learned en route from Lucca, and passed the flask back and forth, while I gathered my courage. At last, only a bit fortified by the brandy, I set down my fan of cards on the table and got up, moving to stand between Mavros's knees. He looked up at me, black brows raised, and I bent down, took his face in my hands, and kissed him.

I had taken him by surprise, at least in some part; Mavros's lips parted on a gasp, and I took the opportunity to explore his mouth with my tongue. He returned the favor with interest, and soon, I found myself seated in his lap with my arms wound around his neck.

"Ah, Elua!" Mavros said softly. "I had hopes, but you have exceeded them."

"Mmm," I said, kissing beneath his jaw, where the skin was soft and fine. "And you, mine."

"I wish you to know that you have won yourself a portion of my heart, Lucius," Mavros said. "I cannot promise anyone the whole of it, but I love truly, if not faithfully."

"I have a wife," I reminded him. "I am not made to love her as I could a man, but I love her still. I know what it is to have a heart shared out."

Mavros nodded, stroking my hair. "One can have many loves, of many sorts - so it is in Terre d'Ange."

"Could we -" I swallowed, gazing at him. "I will remain in Terre d'Ange some few months before I must return to Lucca. If we could share some of that time, I would be glad of it."

He kissed me. "Yes," he said. "And when you needs must return, I am told I am a pleasant correspondent. But for now, I wish to do somewhat other than exchange words with you."

"I think - oh - that I shall find that agreeable," I said.

And I did.


End file.
